1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing method and a method of manufacturing an electronic device. The present invention also relates to a testing system and a testing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional testing method of testing for causes of defects of electronic devices used for semiconductor device manufacturing, for example, is generally destructive. In this method, a wafer is cut at a defect point and observation of the resulting cross-section is conducted using a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or a transmission electron microscope (TEM). According to this method, preparation of a sample in which a cross-section at a defect is to be observed takes time. After the preparation, estimation of a causal process for a defect is conducted through observation of the cross-section, and such estimation is then verified by experiment. Since it takes time and is costly to determine and prevent a defect of an electronic device, simplification for the task of finding the cause of a defect of an electronic device has been in demand. A simulation method has been proposed as a means of solving such problems (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-195766). However, the problems described above have not yet been solved.
Those problems occur in manufacturing of electronic devices such as liquid crystal displays as well as manufacturing of semiconductors.